100 Moments
by The Bard of Essendra
Summary: 100 moments centered around Sylino Creacari, the Froslass Essendran and Mewtwo. Different ratings depending on the chapter. Cheesy title is cheesy.


Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon. We do own the original characters and the story line.

Written by: Belzayne (for the most part) and Kenocka

Rated: G

AN: We're using the Lover's Romantic 100 prompt table. I cannot find the original source on Live Journal so if someone would please point me in the right direction I'd really appreciate it. Sy's so adorably cheesy.

* * *

><p><span>010. Home: Friendship<span>

Ever since that incident in Aegad with the Golurk, Sylino had been following Mewtwo around since he owed her payment. The two did manage to find a place to stay, which became their home after time. The time at this home was… well Mewtwo was distant from her still, and she couldn't shake the feeling he just wanted her to get out of his life. She wasn't getting anywhere on getting him to like her. Well, she would give him what he wanted.

Once she made sure Mewtwo had gone to sleep, she slipped out of the home to get some fresh air. While she was sad to go off, she knew it was best to give him that space he so wanted. Heading off, she found herself wandering for some time without a clue where she was going. She was going farther and farther through the mountains, enjoying the cold air and the darkness of the night. Both of these were things she had missed.

After some time, she found a nice tree that she leaned against. The comfort of the air was like a blanket to her, and she slowly found herself falling asleep. She wondered if she had gone too far, but shook it off. "What does he care?" She pondered to herself as she was lured to a dream land. She was in a blissful state of sleep there, and in her dream, she was happy. She had plenty of people around her to keep her company, and that was alright with her. She even had some people that loved her.

The only problem for her was that she could feel that void in her stomach despite this being a happy dream. "What's wrong?" She wondered to herself as she wandered through the city in her dreams. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. The harder she thought about it, the farther she got from the solution. Finally, she gave up and sat next to a cave, where a gruff voice called out, _"What are you doing here?"_

Startled she jumped up, but slowly started to recover once she recognized who this was… it was Mewtwo! But what was he doing here?

_"I thought I got rid of you after I paid you. That was the last I wanted to see of you." _He said roughly to her.

Although she was still a little startled, she found enough voice to say, "Well… you are a nice person and seem like you need someone."

He laughed at her, and then said, _"I already have enough around me! Why would I need a whore like you?"_

That last part stung badly, though she did not falter. "Well fine! I guess it is a good thing I am out of your life!"

_"Wake up."_ Someone, no some force, was shaking Sylino, trying to get the woman's attention. _"Wake up. Sylino!" _The girl popped up, her eyes wide and a clearer blue than they normally would be. She panted for a few seconds, staring off into space and trying to calm herself before turned to find out who had woken her up.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing out here?"

_"Looking for you. Why else would I come out to the middle of freezing nowhere? Why did you come out here so far?"_ At the mention of the cold temperature Mewtwo pulled his cloak closer, doing his level best not to shiver too noticeably. _"It's unlike you to wander like this." _Never mind that he didn't like how the semi-smooth flow of how things had been going had been interrupted by the Froslass-girl's sudden departure, he was genuinely curious as to why she would leave in the middle of the night only to fall asleep several miles away outside. She couldn't freeze to death thanks to her dual Ghost-Ice typing but sleeping outside just wasn't comfortable, especially since Sylino was better dressed for walking around a town or the cave.

What was she doing out here? So she had just been dreaming that he didn't want her around. She wiped the genuine tears out of her eyes, then looked up at him again. "I came out here because... I thought you wanted your own space," she lied. She didn't want to tell him the real truth but by the look in his eyes she knew that he wasn't buying it.

"Alright you win. I came out here because I thought that you didn't want me around anymore... that I was just something in your life you wanted out." She looked away, then added in, "Trust me I didn't want to leave but... I just feel you don't like me at all. And really, you're my only friend."

_"Unless I tell you while you're awake that I don't want you around then don't assume otherwise. Now can we please get out of this wind? Unlike you I can still get frostbite."_

Sylino smiled up at her roommate before stretching up a hand, silently asking to be helped up. She was shocked when he actually took it.

* * *

><p><span>Characters by order of appearance:<span>

Sylino Creacari, the Froslass Essendran – Belzayne

Mewtwo – Kenocka


End file.
